Riyoku
Riyoku is a DLC character in Dissidia Calamitas Infinita, originating from Rain's Ascent. Appearance and Personality Riyoku is a young woman with a soft face and piercing purple eyes, with long, straight black and violet hair. Like most people who hail from Mindanao, she has extremely pale, almost marble skin, which contrasts deeply with her mainly black ensemble. Her outer jacket has a prominent hood that she neglects to wear, with long, belled sleeves and a swallowtail back. Riyoku is often breezy and irreverent, and holds very little regard for what other people think of her. This is not to say she approaches all interactions with perpetual disdain; rather, she does not attempt to mold what she says for the emotional benefit of a conversational partner. Though she has a high threshold for people she will respect, she likes people who have flaws, yet are honest about them. Riyoku is fiercely loyal to those she respects and prefers to show her regard with actions instead of of words. Indeed, those she considers closest to her are often the target of her most colorful slurs. She does occasionally engage in bouts of lighthearted, upbeat banter, especially when around Nianys. Riyoku's rigidity when it comes to the emotions of others is a seemingly sharp contrast to the fluid, transitive strokes of her Quill. Battle Riyoku Soul Stylus - Elude and confound the enemy through distant control of an ink-emitting, floating quill. ---- Riyoku is a Soul Stylus, depending entirely upon her Quill for combat. The Quill is a feather-shaped, roughly forearm-sized instrument that Riyoku can control telepathically. The spine of the Quill is a length of thin steel, tapered at the end to needlepoint. The vane of the Quill is a spectrum of every color imaginable, an iridescent fan that is constantly changing, much like a pane of glass reflecting light seen at multiple angles. Riyoku uses the Quill primarily to discharge clouds of ink that inflict debilitating effects upon the enemy, and in some cases positive effects upon herself. Though the Quill can function as a sort of rapier, she does not wield it physically very often, as she has very poor physical strength. Riyoku is also rather slow, though she has decent defense further augmented by Chromolithancy. Riyoku's Brave attacks all have set distances from her from which they normally execute. By holding the input button, however, she can perform the attack at the Quill's current location as dictated from her previous skill, greatly increasing her moveset's versatility. The Quill does not remain in place after these Brave attacks; it always seeks to maintain the relative distance between itself and Riyoku (or the enemy) as originally commanded, until a new move is executed. The exception is during the startup mechanics of an ability, during which the Quill pauses for a short time before resuming its intended path. Riyoku is thus an exceptional threat at all ranges, and possesses a phalanx of abilities designed to protect herself and distract the opponent. Brave Attack HP Attack Brave to Brave Attacks EX Mode Riyoku's EX Mode is The Abstract Vision. Buffs from Chromolithancy and Chromodermancy cannot expire while Riyoku is in EX Mode. Riyoku can acquire a stack of all six possible buffs from each move, and each is counted separately. Thus, she can theoretically have two stacks of each buff as long as she remains in EX Mode. When Riyoku exits EX Mode, she reverts to the buffs present upon its execution. Riyoku's EX Burst is Iridescent. The camera converges rapidly onto the opponent and blacks out. Riyoku appears in the void and begins to paint an illustration specific to her opponent with her Quill, creating huge swaths of colored ink in an exaggeration of their most deeply held dreams. This can be a representation of a cherished person, environment, or experience, as the ink distorts itself in an imitation of life. The player must input a six button sequence that is dependent on the particular opponent. If the sequence is not input correctly, the illustration's ink turns completely black, becoming indistinguishable from the environment. Riyoku then shrugs and disappears, as the void then crumples like a sheet of paper and crushes the opponent. If the sequence is input correctly, Riyoku then compresses the ink into a rainbow orb. She then sends it through the opponent who then takes on a texture of thousands of ink particles. Riyoku approaches and holds out the Quill; it fades away as the opponent's essence becomes completely transparent and colorless, then watches as they collapse into a rain that falls into the endless abyss below. Equipment Exclusive Weapons Related Accessories Musical Themes *''Main Theme: Just Be Friends (Na0h + Riyoku cover) *''World Map Theme: *''Normal Battle: All Become One (Na0h + Riyoku cover) *''Boss Battle: Vibration *''Final Boss Battle: Rival Battle *''Vs X: Quotes Default Specific Boss Specific DLC Specific Story Specific Category: Characters